


Drawing

by anemptymargin



Category: Fanboys (2008)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-13
Updated: 2011-03-13
Packaged: 2017-10-16 22:23:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/169994
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anemptymargin/pseuds/anemptymargin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eric draws Linus from across the diner booth.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drawing

**Author's Note:**

> For my (LJ) kiss_bingo card (prompt - emotion: sadness). I swear I’m capable of writing something that isn’t kind of sad in this fandom… maybe.

“Bots.” Linus furrowed his brow, tossing a crumpled napkin in Eric’s plate. “You’re not listening to a word I say, are you?”

“No, no. I hear you.” Eric responded in a far-away tone, shaking his head. “Something about that mask you bought off that guy in Toledo.”

“Your attention to detail is startling.” Linus sighed. “What are you drawing?”

“Nothing special.” Eric pressed his ballpoint harder against the sketch pad, drawing a thick curved line. “Just doodling.”

“And that’s more important than what I’m talking about?” Linus teased, “Come on, is it more Han and Luke porn?”

Eric couldn’t help but smile when Linus leaned across the booth and pulled down the tablet, tilting his chin to look. “More like Chewie’s cock.”

Linus’ cheeks went the slightest bit pink, “You can’t say ‘cock’ in Denny’s. It’s indecent.”

“But ‘porn’ is just fine?” Eric gave in and let him take the doodle.

“It’s a shame, isn’t it?” Linus shrugged. He ran his fingertips over the heavy lines, feeling the pressure mark under the ink. “This is really good, who is it?”

Eric chuckled, leaning back against the ugly red booth seat. “If it was so good you’d know that.”

“Cut a guy a break, I don’t spend all day looking at guys in dresses.”

“It’s not a dress!” Eric’s laugh sounded almost indignant. “It isn’t finished.”

“Tell me about it, then.” Linus traced the rounded curve of the extremely detailed face - the features seeming familiar and yet not at all.

“It’s a hospital gown.” Eric snatched back the page and laid it out on the table, once more taking pen to paper to sketch out the open back and hanging ties. “I was more worried about getting your face right.”

“It doesn’t look like me.” Linus rubbed the paper beside the face in question. “It looks so… dark.”

“That’s what you looked like the other night, when we were in the ER.” Eric responded with a forced lack of emotion, lightening his strokes to shade under the eyes. “I’ve been trying to get it right, but I can’t get it to look the same.”

Linus slid out of his side of the booth and pushed himself in tight against Eric. “I don’t want you to draw me anymore.”

“What? Why?” Eric looked sidelong at him, his pen stopping just under the drawing’s chin. “It’s not that bad, is it?”

“I don’t want you to remember me like that.”

“It’s just you, Linus… I’m not going to forget our time together.” Eric shrugged, looking back to the page. Resigned to leave it be half finished, he laid down the pen and put his arm around Linus’ waist, drawing him in close against his chest. “Even the harder parts.”

“Just don’t, okay?” Linus buried his face in Eric’s shirt, nuzzling against the fabric. “Remember like we used to be.”

“Can’t be eighteen forever, you know?”

“Acutely.” Linus scoffed. “Just don’t draw me dead.”

Eric sighed and pressed a soft kiss against Linus’ forehead. “I won’t draw you dead. I love you.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fictional parody in no way intended to infringe upon the rights of any individual or corporate entity. Any and all characters or celebrity personae belong to their rightful owners. Absolutely no money has or will be gained from this work. Please do not publicly link, repost or redistribute without letting me know first.


End file.
